Sesshomaru: Lord of the Land
by Noirsoul
Summary: What does it mean to be a lord?  What does it mean to rule over the land?  For many years, Sesshomaru has walked the path of conquest, but is that the right path?  This is a story that will test the powerful demon. Will he find what he's been seeking?
1. Chapter 1

He had a light to his eyes. I was sharp and primal despite their movement; his eyes golden eyes were consistently provoking. In a brief moment, the eyes shifted and gazed at her. An arresting pause seized her. Her air was halted within her chest.

The woman's dark brown eyes widened as a thought pounded in her head. **He sees. He knows. **It repeated over and over in her mind with heavy blows of her quickened heart beat. Then the eyes moved on. The moment had passed, but it felt longer as air rushed from her mouth. The passing of the held breath produced a low whistle.

"Yeah. That is a beautiful sword." The aged voice spoke with pride.

Waizuomoi's eyes went wide as she looked at the demon near her. Shadows formed around him as if a cloak. Only the eyes of age and knowledge could be seen. She watched as his hand cupped his chin as he sat comfortably in a favored seat.

The shadowed demon continued to speak. "It's all but useless in his claws."

Waizuomoi's eyes moved to the demon near her as she choked down the laughter. A tear came to her eye from the strain. Her mouth twisted at the corner as she coughed lightly. She shook her head and regarded the dog demon intently through the enchanted pool.

The shadowed demon cupped his chin in his hand. His fingers lightly fanned his chin. "The fang's all but useless in his claws." He shook his head as his eyes continued to watch the image of Sesshomaru.

The smile persisted as she turned toward the pool at her feet. The waters of the pool were calm and emitted a perfect picture of the dog demon. Waizuomoi's feet moved slightly to the side as she sought a different view. Her eyes brightened as she once again bathed her sight with his presence. The smile upon her face broadened as she pictured angelic wings upon his back as he sat against the great tree. His lengthy form almost seems to glow in the darkness of the looping branches over his head. "I think not." Waizuomoi's voice held a quiet strength. Her face softened slightly. "Nothing's useless in his touch."

"Huh?" The aged demon's eyes blinked several times as he turned from the image of Sesshomaru and the woman near him. The priestess was like a statue as she watched the image. The demon's eyes watched as her breath was barely detectable. An innocent looked passed over the demon's face as he kicked a pebble into the pool. He whistled innocently as Sesshomaru image faded with the resulting ripples that traveled the pool's surface.

The priestess's eyes blinked in surprise. Her face held a stricken appearance.

"Be careful,"

Waizuomoi turned toward the shadowed demon with hardened eyes while the demon continued speaking. "His... is not a nature that can be easily swayed."

The priestess's face flushed with anger and embarrassment. She had been caught fawning as a child. Just as she had when she first met him.

The pool's surface began to calm and an image began to develop. The only sound in the room was the demon's continued warning. "He only respects strength and usefulness." The image of Sesshomaru changed. "Especially from your kind." The view was of the same area, but it was from a different view. The grass and lake that were near the resting Sesshomaru could be seen. As a wild flowers bent slightly from a passing breeze, the sound of a young girl's laughter could be heard. Its uninhibited sound was innocent and joyous. The girl's dark hair fanned out as she stood within a shallow area of the lake. Her bare feet bumped verdant lily pads. Her eyes gazed downward as a bright smile stretched along her face.

"RIN!" The young girl looked up. She moved to wipe her wet hair from her large eyes as the alarming yell of her name demanded her attention.

Rin's smile broadened as a small demon rushed toward her. His robes were wet and dripping as he leaped bounds. He wore a wide grin. His hands gripped a fish nearly his height and size. Rin's expression was of great congratulation as the demon wore the bursting pride of a warrior as he neared her. She regarded the catch as it flipped and flopped in the demon's clutches. "Very good master Jaken!" She laughed lightly. "Its your biggest on yet!" She straightened slightly and rubbed her nose slightly. "You know what this means right?"

Jaken nodded with a large smile as he began to move in to the side. Rin smiled widely as she matched his movement as the two circled each other.

Waizuomoi's gaze moved the great dog demon through the watery portal. Sesshomaru face held a smile. His eyes were soft as he watched Jaken and Rin circle each other. His eyes followed Rin's movements as she raised her hands above her head and pumped them into the air. Her feet pounded up and down. Jaken moved similarly with the large fish still in his grasp. "The good catch day dance" Waizuomoi laughed lightly.

Within their darkened room, the old demon turned to regard the laughing priestess. "Hmmm?"

Waizuomoi's eyes didn't' leave the image of Sesshomaru smiling face. "That's what they call it."

The old demon nodded his head sarcastically. "Ahhh."

The priestess smiled as she continued to laugh. "I know. I know." All too soon, the laughter in her voice faded. Its absence was made ghostly as her face loss the gaiety that she had just enjoyed. Her eyes hardened as she watched the dog demon. Her body tensed as if preparing to lift a great weight. The demon glanced to Waizuomoi and witnessed her transformation. Her eyes gleamed with a sheen similar to Sesshomaru. "When the time comes, I will be strong enough to face him."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tag. Your it!" The sound of the joyous sound of play echoed through a small village.

The call brought on erratic movement and laughter as the young kids lightly tussled in the soft dirt while others ran with the sound of their giggles chasing them to hiding places. The bright eyes of innocence peaked around corners of brush and trees. It's good to be young.

"What? Are they up to now?" A villager asked. His head never rose from its position. His body was relaxing beneath a nearby tree.

His wife looked at him and smiled slightly. Her eyes watched over the calm face and restful appearance of her husband. "Oh. The kids are at play."

"At play?" The husband's head rose slightly from the lap of his wife. "Why when I was a . . . ..." Silence over took him as slumber took over.

"That's right. Rest." The woman brushed the dark hair of her husband. "After the great harvest you and the others did. All in the village are resting." She smiled gently as she looked up from her husband's face and to the village at large. The sound of quiet conversations easily mixed with the songs of animals and the play of kids.

Not too far away, a village elder looked to the sky. He twitched his rounded nose slightly and yelled. "Alright kids, come on inside." The weathered voice of a grandfather spoke as he glanced back to the sky.

"Awwww" The crowd of youngsters said in unison. Their faces had already changed from the smiling visages of youth to the pouty mouths that had not a hint of the previous laughter.

One of the older children glanced around and then approached the elder. His playmates were already coming from the forest "Why must be stop?"

Wise eyes looked from the boy and then back to the horizon. "There's a storm in the air."

As if on cue, the restful scene of the village changed. The light of the sun waned as the sky darkened. The air transformed from blissful buffeting balmy breezes to cresting waves of warring winds. The people looked skyward as the dark clouds rumbled. The storming clouds roared a fearsome bellow of thunder as the sun's light faded from the watchful eyes of the villagers.

"Mommy, I'm scared." The voice of a little girl whispered in anxious tones as she pressed herself into the maternal embrace of one of the villagers.

The mother's eyes gazed skyward as the booming darkness descended with unnatural speed. "Merciful heavens." The woman's voice matched her cringing child. Her child was a ball against her chest. The little girl's embrace was tight with a quivering panic. The mom's arms cradled her daughter as both shivered.

"Sao!" The woman turned from the darkening sky to see several of the villagers rushing toward her. Their children ran with them. She could see the uncertainty in their faces. It matched the same eeriness that crept along her skin and pained her slightly as the constricting presence of her daughter's fingers pressed in further along her back. Without a word, Sao looked at them as they stopped to speak to her.

"Sao." One of the village leader's voices was strained, but its volume was suffocated by the building winds. "Is Kiku ok?" His eyes went to the small bundle in Sao's arms.

Sao nodded and rubbed her hand over the back of her child's head. "This storm has her spooked, Hojo."

The village leader nodded. His face was grim as he watched the people preparing for the sudden storm. "We are gathering the children in the temple."

Sao looked to the Hojo and nodded her head. Her brown eyes were hard and steady against the chaos.

"I knew we could count on you, Sao." Hojo looked at the others around him. He watched as the faces of the adults and the children calmed as they heard of Sao's involvement. Hojo remembered that she was the midwife to many attending and the informal baby sitter for many years in her youth. Flashes of memory in which she held the various children in her arms warmed him and gave him strength. "Sao will guard over the youngsters. Those that wish to help her can go with her." Hojo's eyes moved over the people near him. His eyes touching theirs in an attempt to calm the panic each of them were feeling. "The rest can help prepare the village for the storm."

With Hojo's words already fading, the two groups separated. Hojo watched as Sao led the group in an anxious walk back to the temple. He watched as one of the children stopped and looked toward the storm. The boy smiled as he looked at the coming storm. Sao rushed behind the child and nudged him along with a few words in his ear. With his eyes still toward the dangerous clouds, he moved with Sao and the others. Sao and other others moved quickly into the temple. The sturdy structure was in the center of the town and allowed for the greatest protection. "Ok." Hojo turned to look at the group around him. "Let's get to work stabilizing the buildings and homes!" The leader of the village raised his arm and waved to the master of the temple, Shin.

The wise, youthful eyes of the master of the temple watched Hojo and the group with him for a moment longer. He watched as they organized in moments to efficiently work with a shared vision. "Just as you do your work, "Shin turned from Hojo and watched as his monks went into motion. He watched as the skies darkened and the mood about the air thickened with evil intent. This was not a common storm. "We shall do ours." Shin watched as Sao and those with her entered the temple. He watched as she closed the entrance behind her. He sighed slightly. She was always a good girl. Shin blinked his eyes slightly. He focused his vision toward the coming storm and squared his shoulders against its presence with chin held high. A light appeared within Shin's staff as he held it forward.

The signal was given. Five monks moved around the temple. Their clothing fluttered wildly as the wind increased. The monks sat with their staffs in their laps. They lowered their heads and began their prayer. Within moments, Shin could see the presence of an aura over the temple. Its strength was supported by the five monks within the mystical barrier. The temple was protected.

"And now, the village." The glow of Shin's staff became bright. It shone as if a star among the growing darkness brought on by the storm. Seven units of monks moved to the perimeter of the protection zone of the village. Each unit consisted of one mature level monk and three apprentices. Shin smiled as he watched the units move into place. The units moved into position and looked to Shin. As their eyes watched the master of the temple, they sat and began their prayer. Shin could see small barriers over each group as they went into place. Soon, seven barriers surrounded the area of protection. Hojo and his group gazed at the monks and marveled at their concentration. He watched as the spheres grew bright. Light flared from them and combined in the center of the area. A large barrier had been erected. The people were safe.


	3. Chapter 3

A calmness came to the village. The once blistering currents of the storm died away. Soft breezes became quiet air as the barrier held sway over its territory. "They did it!" The villagers cried out in joy as they lifted their arms about them. For the first time since the storm started, they had known a sense of peace.

And then, the storm descended. Despite the call of joy of the villagers, Shin's eyes observed the storm. Its volume seemed as if it were quietly growling at the village. The master monk's eyes went wide as he watched the menacing clouds above the barrier tighten to become ghostly serpent. The roar of the clouds erupted from the newly formed maw of the great beast. Its eyes held a deep darkness that reflected the village in its cold gaze. The very sky seemed to make up its entire belly. The clouds writhed and turned with the colossal head of the beast. The aged monk felt heavy against the sudden obstacle facing the village. Without turning, Shin heard the whispered cries of the villagers.

Just as a stone is worn away by a river, the protection of the monks was decimated. The cloud serpent studied the barrier with preternatural intelligence. With the eyes of the unholy monster above, the village was easily struck from below. 

BOOM. . . . BOOM. . . . Mighty explosions rocked the barrier surrounding the village. "AGH!! We are gonna die!" The villagers screamed in panic as they watched the great beast above. Their minds watched the cloud serpent look at them with hungry eyes as the explosions continued.

Hojo's face shook as he turned his attention to the sound of the explosions. From the darkness outside the barrier, the leader of the village watched as a shockwave moved from the shadows. The destructive wave shattered building and trees as it charged the barrier and collided with echoing thunders. "We're . . . being attacked." His eyes looked upward to the cloud serpent. "From someone else." His voice bit back a bile in his throat as another explosion took place. He watched as the surrounding villagers began to understand.

"My house" A woman called out as a passing shockwave reduced her dwelling to rubble. The villagers stared in quaking fear. Their hands pointed shakingly as the waves seemed to appear from every direction. Each struck at a different moment. Soon, the air filled with sound of the shockwaves colliding with the monks' barrier. With the ground attack engaged, the village was softened for the kill.

The cloud serpent was ready. Shin gazed at the creature as it hovered above them. He watched as lightning flashed within its large body. Thunder rumbled in its belly. With each lightning strike, he could see sinuous shapes floating. The shapes moved about restlessly. The temple master's eyes went wide. "Demons!" The fear hushed word had barely escaped his lips as the mighty serpent raised its head to strike. Its maw opened wide as thunder boomed from its core. A maelstrom of demons descended upon the barrier of the village. The demons spewed from the cloud serpent as if a fluid venom. Their mouths dripped with the hunger for flesh. Their eyes were bright with the desire to feast. Their call sent the villagers to their knees. Their number seemed countless as the demons rained down upon the barrier. Some were crushed as their bodies collided relentlessly against the barrier. The bodies squeezed lifeless as numerous other demons followed them down to the barrier. Many survived the clash and flew back into the air to be reabsorbed by the serpent. The rain of demons joined the chaotic shockwaves on the ground level. These two rivers of chaos would wear away any mountain.

In the end, they were mortal. Beads of sweat appeared as the demonic presence grew around the village. The first pains grew around the village. The first pains came as the earth shattering shockwaves struck. Their random, relentless onslaught brought the fist apprentices low and into exhaustion. Their bodies breathed shallow breaths as sweat pooled over their skin. The masters of the units pushed away the all too human concern for their apprentices to face the earthly intrusion. One by one, the masters began their chants. Their voices rose in defense of their village.

The attack of the cloud serpent rained demons was equally brutal. The masters felt their endurance pressed as wave upon wave of demons spewed from the jaws of the floating beast. Beads of sweat formed over their bodies. Their chanting voices became labored. The barrier's surface dulled as the attacks continued. The rivers of demonic power wore heavily upon the village's defense.

From the skies, a figure appeared. With wings of flame, the figure descended from the hellish skies. Wisps of fire fanned from the wide wingspan of the demon. His red taloned hands were raised in the air. "Humans under glass, I love it!" Strained screams rose from the villagers as the figure landed upon the barrier. Fire spread along his booted feet as it touched with the barrier. Slowly, the fiery figure pulled two sickles from his back. "Fear not, humans. **Chishiome** will end it quickly." Flaming sickles pulsated in his taloned fingers. Slowly, the demon crossed them and gazed down at the village. The sickles burned brightly with an awe producing flame. With deft strikes, he slapped both into the weakened barrier. The flaming points penetrated the barrier. With a victorious scream, the demon eagle sent flames along the barrier's surface. The paths of flames darted toward each monk unit.

Shin shook helplessly as he watched the phenomena. The fire moved out as if demon fingers that scorched all they touched. He watched with open mouth horror as the flames followed the path of power back to the monk units guarding the village. The air filled with the screams of the monks. Tears fell from the temple leader's eyes as he fell his knees. "My strength failed me. I can't even stand." The sound of dying men faded to the pounding of the shockwaves from the ground surface.

The shockwaves from the earth penetrated the barrier. The barrier shatters as glass as the shockwaves slammed into its weakened form. The waves are relentless as they tore into human and terrain. Dust and ash filled the air. The surviving villagers scattered in panicked running. Their cries are choked down in their chests as the debris floats in the air. From the shadows of the barrier's perimeter, large booming steps could be heard approaching. A mountainous figure could be seen in the shadows.

"Gekidoburu." Chishiome called out as he landed upon the found. His flaming wings beat the air dramatically to send waves of heave all about him. The eagle demon straightened as he folded his wings behind him. "Once again your clumsy feet announce your presence before you arrive."

Without speaking, Gekidoburu appeared. The bull demon spread a long shadow across the remnants of the village. The colossus held a wide hammer in his thick fingered clutches. The large hooved feet crushed the dirt and ash together as the giant walked toward his fiery comrade. The demon's magnificent horns seemed capable of rending the very skies. "Mighty . . . warrior." Gekidoburu tapped his chiseled chest. "Burning . . . Buzzard." The bull demon pointed to the eagle demon.

"Hmph." Chishiome grudgingly smiled. "I don't even know why I bother." He sheathed his weapons and stretched. "I can't get banter from a rock." The eagle demon looked at Gekidoburu.

The bull demon turned slowly to regard the ruined village. His large eyes watched as the villagers scattered with pained faces. He watched as some tripped over the scorched bodies of once robed figures. A frown came to his face.

"What's wrong?" Chishiome brightened as he watched the displeasure of Gekidoburu. "Are the eyes of a bull too dull to appreciate destruction?"

The bull demon didn't look at Chishiome. "Mighty . . . warrior." Gekidoburu patted his chest. "Unworthy . . . . sport." He pointed his hammer at the fleeing villagers.

The eagle demon laughed with a dark chuckle and walked toward the center of the village. With his hammer across his back, Gekidoburu followed. The cloud serpent drifted into the sky where its body hovered among the dark cloud masses.

"What's this?" Chishiome spoke with surprise.

"Sanc-tuary." Gekidoburu spoke in his deep tone.

The temple stood untouched. It stood as a symbol of a village that was not yet destroyed. The two demons watched the temple and the barrier around it. Their presence ignited its power. The eagle demon looked around and smiled as his eyes found the five monks surrounding the temple.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, "ARGH!!" The scream penetrated the unearthly quiet. So intense was its urgency that the barrier fluctuated noticeably. The eyes and faces of the monks became visibly disturbed. Even with in their deep meditation, their souls could feel the fear within the cry. More voices began coming from the temple.

"NO! NOOOOOO!!" The voice was of a young boy. His scream was silenced as the vicious sound of evisceration oozed from the temple's interior. One by one, the protecting monks looked up from their chosen positions. Their eyes went wide as they stared in disbelief as a bloodied child came from the temple. The young girl's legs fell from beneath her. Her body quaked with fear and weakness. She turned to look back at the shadows of the temple's entrance. A figure walked from the temple in slow steps.

"SAO!!" One of the monks screamed. His concentration nearly destroyed by the sight of the transformed woman. The once motherly Sao was covered in blood. Her hands were disfigured black claws. Her smile demonic as darkness clouded her once loving eyes.

The monks fought to remain still. If either moved, the barrier would give way. The moments became spans of forever as the kneeling child fought to get her feet. As Sao was about to pounce, the monks called out to her. "NO! SAO! DON'T!" The transformed Sao stopped and regarded the monks. "Oh. Very well." A black sphere appeared in her claw. "You first!!" Suddenly large arrows of darkness knifed out to the monks. The projectiles stabbed the monks in their necks. Their choked screams bubbled from the blood as they sloughed to the ground. Sao looked up and saw the two demons near the temple. Their grinning faces welcomed her.

"Mokusatsu!" Chishiome screamed. His wings flapped triumphantly.

The transformed woman leaped from the temple steps and walked toward the demons. Her back was turned to the still cringing girl in front of the temple. Chishiome's face held a question when he watched the possessed woman. "Tears Mokusatsu?"

The transformed Sao placed her claws at her cheeks and smiled. "Its ok, Chishiome." The demon's voice was dark and feminine. "She's slaughtered so many innocents. Let her grieve in these final moments before I absorb her soul."

The flam eagle demon laughed. "All is in ready Mokusatsu!!" Chishiome's desire to continue was easily witnessed upon his avian features.

"Very good. Do you have his scent?"

"Yes." The bull demon spoke. His expressionless face made him appear more as a mountain than before.

Mokusatsu's eyes boiled with a dark light. "Then, let the hunt begin."


	5. Chapter 5

"Ha Ha Haahahahahahah." The sound of Rin's laughter floated in the air. Its innocent tone bubbled through the air of the breezy lake side. The small fire Jaken started cooked the fish nicely. Soft pops came from the leaves and twigs that made up the flame. "Master Jaken!" Rin's face beamed as she playfully rebuked him. Her face was red with embarrassment. "Was he really **that** surprised?"

Jaken bowed his head as he gazed at the fire. "Yes, he was." The imp like fingers held onto the staff as he sat watching the glow of the flame and the smoke rise from the prized catch of the day. "When you told that human that you were just borrowing the vegetables, his face fell in surprise!" A light laugh escaped his lips. The memory of his and Rin's latest food caper was bright in his mind. Once again they had sought food while Sesshomaru was away. With laughter still in his voice, Jaken continued to speak. "For a moment, I thought you had cast a spell to paralyze him."

Rin tilted her head slightly and rose to her feet. Jaken's face lost its humor as he watched as she bent down to collect a group of small limbs. Their verdant leaves waved slightly as she spread them wide in her small hands. Rin stood in a dramatic pose. She raised the collection of twigs so that their leafy ends came just above her nose. "For shame Master Jaken!" The little girl's voice was deeper and more textured as Jaken watched her with wide eyes. "You had never recognized my abilities? My power as. . . . ." The little girl fanned the face of the shocked demon. "Kagura of the wind!" Jaken fell over in surprise as Rin laughed.

"More like Rin the sigh." Jaken said as he rose. 

With her laughter still in the air, the two prepared to eat.

All the while, he watched. Sesshomaru sat quietly with his back against the great tree. His eyes observed the two of them. This was one of their routine habits. The telling of their misadventures was a tradition whenever he returned from a venture. As the two ate, he looked over the lake. His features were calm as he sat.

A breeze blew over the landscape. Its unseen touch moved leaves and grass as it passed. The flame between them flared suddenly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly as he turned toward the direction of a nearby human village. "Ash, blood, and . . . . a storm."


	6. Chapter 6

The line between the seen and the unseen, between life and death, Sesshomaru sat quietly and observed. The land seemed at peace. The nearby lake stirred sluggishly in the brightness of the day. The vegetation bloomed with the radiance of life that was most beautiful in the spring. The brightness of the sun brought the promise of peace, but each of these things were perverted. The lake's waters foamed lightly as particles began to form within its once clear blue surface. The blossoms and verdant leaves of the surrounding plants silently coughed as an ashen film formed over them. Even the light of day darkened in the presence of the subtly growing darkness. The presence of life. . . .the evidence of destruction. His golden eyes and sensitive nose observed the worlds collide as he spoke inwardly. .

His nose snorted slightly as his senses clouded from the nearly unseen debris floating in the air. "Destruction. For all the limitations upon them, do they know anything but aimless. . . .destruction?" The wispy ash felt as if a suffocating blanket upon his skin. He moved his head toward the direction of the wind as an uneasy presence passed over him. "But . . . . " His eyes narrowed slightly.". . . .this level of destruction has happened far too frequently to be the work of mere humans. What has it been three times now? The destruction has been near despite my attempts to move away from it." His golden eyes moved toward Rin. "There is no need to unnecessarily cross meaningless human conflict." His eyes narrowed as he looked back to the direction of the wind. "Though I scrutinize again, I hear no army or group. I smell no collection of warriors, but with no aura human or demon . . . what could cause the destruction. . . . . And each event occurs with the ghostly presence of a storm fading nearby." The dog demon's gaze drifted higher. "I wonder . . . . "

"Master Jaken." Rin's bright voice brought the world around them back into focus. The world appeared normal as Sesshomaru's concentration transitioned to Jaken and Rin again. He turned toward the duo as she continued to speak. "What is a lord?"

Jaken's eyes opened wide as he turned toward the curious young girl. "Say wha?"

Rin moved closer to Jaken and spoke in a softer tone. "I said, 'What is a lord?'" Despite her carefulness, the conversation was easily heard by the demon lord.

Jaken's eyes blinked as he tilted from her and gazed toward Sesshomaru. "Y-you m-m-mean you d-d-don't know?"

"No, I mean... in my village, there was a lord. My father would complain of his unfair treatment of the village and . . . and his greediness." Her eyes drifted toward the lake as she spoke. Images of Sesshomaru played in her mind as her eyes gazed at the seemingly serene scene around them. "But our lord, Sesshomaru, is nothing like that." She turned toward Jaken and tried to whisper. "The title of lord. . . . is it given at birth or earned?"

Jaken could only stare at the girl beside him. So innocent and yet . . . so able to get him clobbered. He marveled at her as he thought to himself. "Rin will be the death of me, but it won't be the death of combat. It will be a stupid death. They will say, there lies the great Jaken, killed by a silly human girl stupid questions." To be honest it is a simple enough question, but. . . ." Once again Jaken's gaze moved toward Sesshomaru. The dog demon watched them with calm scrutiny.

"W-well. . . I. . . I . . . b-b-believe. . . . " Jaken started. "W-well no one would t-truly know but a lord himself . . . . but if I-I had to guess. . . . ."

Sesshomaru turned from the stuttering jabber that came from Jaken. Sesshomaru turned toward the darkening horizon. "You are correct for once, Jaken." The golden eyes searched the clouds and looked into his memories. His voice rose and fell as a whisper. "No one here . . . could answer her question."


	7. Chapter 7

The land had no scent. The hardness of the ground beneath him was so very different from the other places they had traveled. The smell of forests and flowers were nearly obliterated against the bleak nothingness of the air. The invisible currents moved all about them. Their courses diminished the presence of the earth to produce a feeling of weightlessness. The youth's eyes were wide as he stared out over the space before him.

"This is your first time. . . . being so high up." The deep voice rose like quiet thunder.

The youth's golden eyed gaze moved to the figure just at his side. The bleakness of the environment nearly hid the armored demon lord. "Father." The youth's voice was hushed against a sudden upsurge of wind.

A deep chuckle came from Inu no Taishou. The dog general stepped further out onto the cliff. His fluid steps were silent. The chuckle died away as he stopped and stood a few paces ahead of the youth. The wind moved all about him, but his body stood as immovable as the mountain. Only the long length of his hair moved according to the wind's desire. It was as if the world consisted of the heavens, the earth and him. The youth found himself as silenced by his father's presence as much as from the wind.

"Gaze out before you, Sesshomaru." Inu no Taishou spoke as his face stared forward.

The youth raised his head with proud awareness and gazed out. The duo stood upon a barren cliff. The land jutted out from the mountains as if an outstretched finger. Beyond the cliff, clouds could be seen below. "Clouds." The boy's face studied the area. "Nothing but clouds. They stretch on into forever."

A gentle laugh quietly rebuked the boy. "Forever only exists for the young." A smile creased his lips. "No, there are more than clouds there."

Sesshomaru glanced at his father for a long moment as he listened. "Father, why are we here?"

With his eyes still forward, Inu no Taishou responded. "To answer your question." The powerful dog demon's face became expressionless. "What was the question, Sesshomaru?"

"'What is a lord?'" The youth spoke. His kimono moved about with an annoying flapping as the wind gusts blew upon them suddenly. It was as if the very mountain were testing them.

As the wind died down, the resounding voice of the demon lord rose. "Here, beneath the clouds is your answer."

As Sesshomaru gazed forward, the blinking light of the sun washed over all around him. . . .


	8. Chapter 8

The worst dangers are never seen before they strike. The ghostly construct created by the three demons masked it s considerable presence. The harbinger of doom hovered in the high air far beyond the ground. The thunders resonating from its belly was scattered in the hush of the atmosphere. The beast cloaked its form with a layer of invisibility. Forest animals gazed skyward to only see a trail of white clouds moving gingerly, but within the invisible cloak, a multitude of demons circled within the great beast's belly. Their serpentine bodies moved languidly as they traveled the cloud shaped corridors that made up the dragon's interior. Within the eye of the cloud dragon, three dark souls resided and prepared.

"We are . . . incredible!" Chishiome's smile stretched over his avian features. The flames of his demonic aura burned with bright and dazzling colors. His excitement flourished over the portion he donated to the dragon.

His team mates were less congratulatory. Gekidoburu snorted and chuckled.

"Who asked you cow?!" Chishiome stared toward the giant bull. The fiery demon regarded the giant dangerously as he continued to speak. "Who would expect someone with the brain of wet grass to know about anything? And further more. . . ."

"Chishiome."

The sound of the voice brought the eagle demon to a stuttering halt as his beaked mouth went dry. Slowly, Chishiome turned to Mokusatsu. "Y-yes-s, M-Moko. . . ." The fire demon's tone went flat as he met the ebon eyes of the possessed Sao. The woman's face was made monstrous by the flow of tears that dried to leave trails of blood.

"Chishiome . . . what am I doing?"

"Y-you are m-managing our powers to f-funnel them into this c-cloudy b-behemoth. . . . and t-t-tracking our. . . "

"And . . . what are you doing?"

"T-talking."

"And what will you stop doing?"

The eagle demon's beak clamed tightly shut.

"Very good, Chishiome. Self preservation has not abandoned you after all."

The eagle demon only relaxed when Mokusatsu's dark gaze closed. The calming exhale from the fiery demon nearly echoed in the silent room. Slowly, the air filled with the soft thunder of the great cloud beast, the cries of the serpentine demons that floated around the chamber, and the soft chuckle of an amused bull demon.

Chishiome glared at Gekidoburu menacingly, but the chuckles only became worse. Slowly, he turned to look at the concentrating Mokusatsu. Chishiome watched the dark soul demon that still inhabited the woman from the village. Chishiome shivered slightly as he silently considered the woman's fate. "Mokusatsu is still torturing that woman's soul. That's why she smiles on occasion as she continues her work." The red eyes of the eagle demon watched the possessed woman's sleeping face. "Amazing. With Mokusatsu resting, the woman appears . . . almost innocent. Mokusatsu, you are a fiend of fiends."

Without changing from the soft expression on her face, Mokusatsu spoke. "It is time. We are nearly upon him."


	9. Chapter 9

Beneath the darkening skies, they move. Their bodies are lithe and elegant in heir motions. From tree to tree they leaped letting nothing slow down their progress. Adorned in light armored battle gear, they moved as phantoms. Their kimonos' were the color of soft white and grey. Their heads were hooded and masked. Only their determined eyes could be seen by the sun. As they raced, each of the six warriors looked toward their leader. His kimono was a soft red color. His gaze moved to take in the darkening skies. "They are on the move."

The group's leader landed upon a clearing near the forest. He turned and regarded his members as they landed near him. Despite their cloaked forms, they knew each other. With stoic pride he watched them. This was the moment they were waiting for. "They are on the move. There is little doubt they will get there first, but that's ok. Our mission is clear." His gaze regarded them one at a time. "We will take care of them all."

The masked group nodded silently. One stepped forward. "We will follow you Yangu. Where you lead we will follow."

Yangu nodded. "We move as one. For the priestess, Waizuomoi" He turned to the path before him. After taking a deep breath, he leaped into the forest. Each followed without hesitation.

Hello. My name is Noir. I am a Sessh fan. I am new to fanfiction. This is my first, so I invite any response about the story thus far. Please, feel free to say good bad or ugly. Its all useful to me. I hope to hear from you.


End file.
